Want to bet on that?
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Lory and co place bets on the outcome of an argument between Ren and Kyoko, but did anyone really see the true outcome or will they all be shocked by what lurks behind the separation anxiety built up by the ending of the heel siblings role?


**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**This little idea came to my head watching **

**my two friends argue XD**

**Faith you should know by know not to bet against me :P**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Want to bet on it?**

"Kyoko-chan is so going to win." Chiori said smiling at the scene before her, Kanae who stood beside her pink clad friend just smiled with her arms crossed across her chest as they watched the live action drama unfold.

"No way! Ren's got this one in the bag." Lory scoffed as he watched Love Me members 2 and 3 out of the corner of his eyes not really wanting to pull away from the spectacle.

"He really has been being a lot more open lately and I think this may just have broken him." Yashiro added with a wide fangirl grin as he tried to hold back his own leaping excitement, that burst out occasionally in the form of dancing jigs and jumping. Lory's aid now widely known as Sebastian due to Kyoko's naming of him smiled slightly behind his face mask but decided not to comment.

"Kyoko has grown up quickly in the last few months so she will not let Tsuruga-san push her around." Kanae added with a small snort at the thought of anyone pushing her best friend around.

"OK, want to bet?" Lory asked with a sly smile finally looking away from the commotion.

"Name the terms." Kanae challenged back looking straight at her boss.

Lory smiled like a cat who had just managed to corner the canary, but Kanae didn't even blink as she stared him down.

"If Ren wins you and Chiori-chan have to take part in my new dating game show, 'Take me out.'"

This did cause both girls to blanch a little, but Kanae continued to stare down the President.

"And if Kyoko wins?" she asked.

"If Kyoko wins you will all be excused from Love Me tasks for 2 weeks. Consider it a paid vacation."

Kanae finally turned to Chiori. This was a good offer both girls knew that. The thought of not having to don the pink abomination for two weeks was like a siren's call and just too good to pass up. Chiori nodded and Kanae turned back to Lory.

"Deal!"

With that, they clasped hands on the subject. It was at this point that Sebastian finally decided that he too would like in on this little bet.

"Well I believe that neither of them will win." Sebastian said coolly as the two betting parties turned to him.

"I bet two weeks paid vacation for three members of LME of my choosing that neither party will come out of this match victorious. If I lose I will dress up in 'that outfit' sir. And for Miss Kotonami and Miss Amamiya I will do all of the Love Me accounting work for 2 weeks."

Both parties seemed amazed by this offer. Lory had been trying for years to get his aid and old friend in 'that outfit' and both of the Love Me girls despised the accounting duties HR gave them.

"Deal!" both betting parties agreed shaking the aid's hand one after the other, their full attention now turning back to the warring parties.

* * *

Kyoko almost crawled into LME. She had just been through the day from hell. Why on Earth she had let the President talk her into participating in Sho's new PV she would never know. Maybe it had been all his talk about showing Fuwa how she wasn't afraid of him and proving to him that she had grown as an actress. Or maybe it had been the fact that Asami had asked for her personally and that she wanted nothing more than to be able to work with Kyoko again. Whatever the reason she had taken the bait hook, line and sinker. So here she was now after the 9 hour filming session, annoyed, agitated and worst of all she was tired. All in all this did not make Kyoko a very nice person to be around at that moment in time as she dragged herself through the sliding doors.

Ren was waiting in the lobby. To say he was furious was an understatement. Why in the hell had she agreed to work with that Fuwa brat? The President definitely had something to do with this. The fact that the script had been there during his meeting and accidentally open on the exact page proved it! Somebody was going to pay for this, but first he had to check that she was OK. There was no telling what that spoilt one trick pony would have done to her in those circumstances.

"**Kyoko!" **Ren half shouted as soon as he saw her in the lobby.

He watched as she turned to him and smiled, but the smile instantly fell when she saw the look on his face.

"Hello Ren-san, are you OK?" she asked walking over to him confused.

It had been a long time for them both living as the Heel siblings. In that time their familiarity and closeness had grown. Now the Heel siblings were finally laid to rest with the end of the filming. So Ren had asked Kyoko to call him by his given name and Kyoko had asked the same in return, but this had not stopped the separation anxiety that had slowly grown between them. It was becoming so much that when it came to light most of the LME employees avoided the two of them like the plague. Right now, that tension was back full force in the centre of the main lobby as Ren glared down at Kyoko who had no idea what she had done. His attitude served to heighten the tension more which did not help her already frayed nerves.

"**What the hell do you think you were doing? I thought you despised Sho and now I hear you're working with him again?" **Ren's voice was sharp and full of hate.

She knew it wasn't toward her, but for the man she had been working with.

Kyoko sighed rubbing her already aching head. "It was a job Ren-san, nothing more. I am a professional and I will no longer allow my own feelings to rule my professional life. Now if you will please excuse me I just want to grab my things and go home." Kyoko said as she bowed politely and went to turn away from Ren.

Ren was having none of it as he grabbed Kyoko's arm. There was no malice in his grasp, but still it held onto her like steel, unwilling to allow her to walk away from the conversation he wished to have with her.

"**I have not finished Kyoko." **he growled as she spun back to look at him properly now.

her final nerve snapped as the tension reached a new crescendo. The two pitch black auras of the LME stars burnt around them, invisible to the normal human eye, but the feelings alone were overwhelming.

"**Well I have Ren. I'm sore, I'm tired and I just want to go home and sleep and forget any of this day ever happened!" **

Like Ren she never raised her voice, but the power behind her words made it so the surrounding crowd didn't only hear it, they felt it. Ren was too far gone in his anger to realise Kyoko's slip. Even though they had been calling each other by their given names for a few months now it had been the first time Kyoko had done so without the suffix on the end. If he had recognised that fact then it may have changed his mood a little, but her words just seemed to make him even more angry.

"**How could you even consider doing something like this with him?" **

Kyoko was startled as a script was suddenly waved in front of her face.

"**DOING WHAT?" **She finally screamed back, well past the stage of anger now.

Even if he was her senpai he had no reason to question her professional life. She had worked hard today. She had not struck out at Sho, not even once. Even when he was teasing and tormenting her she had remained ever the professional. So much so, Sho had finally snapped only to be reprimanded by Asami and forced to apologise to her for his rude behaviour. It had taken everything Kyoko had not to retaliate against the jerk, but she had done it. She had succeeded and now standing in the lobby of LME she had found a release for that pent up energy, in the form of Ren. Ren tossed the folded back script at Kyoko who caught it deftly and looked at the screenplay before her.

"**It's a job Ren! Nothing more!" **she admonished literally tearing up the script and tossing it without remorse into a nearby trash can.

If Kyoko would have had a lighter present she happily would have then set the bin on fire and burnt all evidence of the terrible things her work had entailed that day.

"**SO YOU ENJOYED IT WHEN HE KISSED YOU?" **Ren screamed.

He also fully lost his public persona as they stood facing off against each other. The other members of LME wondered if these two even realised what a spectacle they were making of themselves in plain view of public and even paparazzi who always hung around outside LME hoping for a story or two or maybe even some gossip. Some of the braver employees even considered trying to break up the fight between Japan's number one actor and everyone's favourite Love Me girl. But when it actually came down to stepping into that forboding atmosphere they had created no one got more than a few feet before they turned tail and fled in fear.

"**OF COURSE NOT! HOW COULD YOU EVEN THINK THAT?" **Kyoko screamed back at him, eyes full of fury.

"**WELL IF YOU DIDN'T WANT IT, WHY NOT JUST REFUSE THE JOB?" **the reporters at the windows looked like all their birthdays and Christmases had come at once as they snapped pictures and videos of the outright war.

"**BEACAUSE! UNLIKE YOU _REN_ I AM NOT YET FAMOUS ENOUGH TO TURN DOWN AN OFFER." **The way Kyoko said his name was almost like an insult, which shocked even the betting parties as they watched on from the balcony above.

Ren was too startled with finally realising she was using his given name so he allowed Kyoko to continue.

"**And if I didn't know any better _Ren _I'd say you were jealous!" **Ren winced and so did a few other members of LME who had clearly noticed the actor's growing affections for the rising star actress.

At Ren's reaction Kyoko stood there completely gobsmacked. Ren never spoke, his eyes drilling into her as suddenly everything in Kyoko's mind fell into place. The misguided anger, the possessive behaviour, Ren's heavenly smiles used only for her. They all made sense now. Kyoko took a deep breath.

"**MO!" **she exclaimed using her best friends verbal aggravation as she strode forwards, grabbed Ren's tie and pulled him down.

Kyoko never thought twice about the movement as she kissed the man she had been in love with since acting as his little sister with the brother complex when acting out the Heel siblings.

Ren never thought twice after he got over the initial shock of her actions. Drawing her small, slim body into his he deepened the kiss that held so much pent up sexual frustration between the two of them.

It was nothing short of explosive, making the surrounding people watching the display envious. The betting parties all stood there completely dumbstruck. Lory turned to Yashiro who looked as if he were about to faint. Kanae's eyes were as big as saucers, as Chiori just gasped audibly.

"Well? Who won the bet?" Chiori finally managed to croak out as the kiss between their two friends became more passionate.

"Your place or mine?" Ren asked, finally pulling away after the third kiss.

Kyoko was nearly floored by his ministrations as she purred to him in what could only be described as a very Natsu voice.

"Yours." was all she managed before Ren had swept her off her feet and carried her out of the lobby towards the underground car park.

No one stopped them, and even the paparazzi seemed stunned by the sudden change of events. Lory wondered if any of them had even gotten a picture of the final scene as he turned to his fellow gamblers. And for the first time in a very long time Takarada Lory was at a loss for words.

"Well." said a voice behind them all, giving them something to concentrate on other than their utter and complete shock.

"I believe I won the bet." Sebastian said with a slight smile on his lips.

"I would say neither party lost, but in a way both won. I will be taking my leave now sir. See you in two weeks." and with that Sebastian pulled off the turban and face dress.

Turning he strode off down the corridor. After a few moments Lory finally seemed to have realised what had happened and shouted after his aid and friend.

"So who are the other 2 people you wish to have two weeks vacation?" Lory asked as the smiling aid turned and bowed low to his employer.

"I thought I would keep those as a wedding present for the new couple." he called back, before turning with a small smile on his face and sweeping down a side hallway.

"Well I never!" Chiori said, the small smile on her lips becoming a giggle and then a laugh.

Yashiro joined in completely lost in fangirl mode, screaming and jumping for joy as he danced around in circles. Lory turned to the still seemingly composed Kanae who was still staring off down the corridor where Ren and Kyoko had disappeared.

"Are you worried, Kotonami-san?" Lory questioned.

He knew Kanae's fears about Ren taking her place in Kyoko's heart so he was pleased to see the young actress shake her head with a small smile on her face.

"I will always have a special relationship with Kyoko, and she deserves to be happy. Even if that girl has been so scared by love, she has already proven 100 times over she has enough love to go around. After watching her suffer for the last few months I am truly happy knowing she is happy."

Lory nodded with a large, genuine smile. "Well said Kotonami-san." Lory watched as Kanae's eyes darkened slightly a very evil glint appearing in them.

"But if he ever hurts her sir, I will hunt him down and make sure he is never able to reproduce."

Lory shuddered at the ice and venom in the girls voice and just nodded his acknowledgement. Kanae was terrifying when she needed to be and Lory was just thankful it would be Ren at the end of her ire and not him.

"I would expect no less." Lory finally managed as the look faded from the young woman's eyes.

"I give it 6 months before he proposes." Kanae exclaimed suddenly.

Lory smiled his knowing smile at her.

"Want to bet on it?"

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Well just a little fluffy fun :)**

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**


End file.
